Travels
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter Doctor Who fanfiction. Sort of a Sequels to Midnight. You might want to read chapter 2 of Doctor Who One- Shots. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Travels**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is a Doctor Who fanfiction. This is my first multi-chapter Doctor Who story so please enjoy. What if Jethro decided to travel with the Doctor? It is sort of a sequels to Midnight. Please read chapter 2 of Doctor Who One-Shots.**

When the Doctor had left Jethro, Jethro took a syringe out of his pocket and injected himself. No one was watching him and he was alone for once. Several minutes later the chaos began. The Doctor was possessed by the creature. Jethro didn't know that he was injured. He knew that he had to do something. He went over to the Doctor and sat down in front of him.

"Jethro, what are you doing?" Val asked.

"I'm making myself useful. The Doctor's the only one that can help. I'm going to get the creature to come to me. Don't help me. Just let me do it." Jethro explained. Jethro let fear take over him. The creature sensed it and took over Jethro. Then for half an hour everyone argued. When the hostess sacrificed herself and killed Sky, Val and Biff went to Jethro. Jethro was shivering. The Doctor came over and checked Jethro.

"How long has he been like this?" The Doctor questioned.

"For half an hour." Biff replied. "Why?"

"He's in shock. A little part of the creature is inside of him. He has to fight it on his own."

"He'll die."

"No. Jethro is much stronger than you think. He's physically stronger."

"What about mentally?"

"Who knows. All I know is that he's an 18 year old boy who wants his parents to let him be. When we were talking, he told me about somethings."

Then Jethro gasped and fell against the seats beside him.

"What happened?" Jethro asked weakly.

"You're ok. That's the only thing that matters right now." Val answered. Then Jethro got up and went to his seat. When they got back, Jethro went to The Doctor who was with Donna.

"Doctor, when I was possessed, I saw things about you. I want to come with you. I know that my parents won't be happy but I'm 18 so I can make my own choices." Jethro said.

"If you want." The Doctor sighed. Then they all went to the TARDIS. Jethro put his book-bag on the chairs.

"Wow, it's smaller on the outside." Jethro gasped.

"Everyone says that it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor replied.

"I'm not most people."

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Just somewhere different."

So the Doctor took them somewhere different.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Travels pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am starting a sort of group thing where you can PM me or sent me a review. If you have any problems that you want to talk about you can talk to me about it. If you are a new Christian and need some help from someone who has been a Christian for a long time you can PM me. This part is after Turn Left, The Stolen Earth, and The Journey's End.**

The Doctor had come back into the TARDIS after dropping Donna off.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." Jethro sighed.

"I know." The Doctor replied.

"Hey, at least you still have me."

The Doctor smiled at Jethro.

 _~LINE BREAK~_

 **This part is when the Doctor lands in Amelia's yard after regenerating.**

The Doctor had climbed out of the TARDIS and was about to go with Amelia into the house when he realized something.

"Uh, do you know where Jethro is?" The Doctor asked.

"Who's Jethro?" Amelia questioned. Then The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS. He looked into the TARDIS and saw an unconscious Jethro. The Doctor climbed into the TARDIS and went to Jethro. Jethro had a concussion. A beam from the TARDIS was covering Jethro.

"Jethro, wake up." The Doctor ordered. Jethro groaned but didn't wake up. The Doctor moved the beam and then got Jethro out of the TARDIS.

"DO have a room that I can put him in?" The Doctor wondered.

"Sure." Amelia answered. The Doctor carried Jethro to a guest room. He put Jethro on the bed and checked Jethro's torso. He pressed Jethro's ribs gently. Jethro moaned in pain. Jethro started coughing.

"Come on, Jethro. Wake up." The Doctor whispered. Jethro woke up and looked up at the Doctor.

"What happened?" Jethro whimpered. Amelia left the room and the Doctor talked to Jethro. Jethro sat up and groaned in pain.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Travels pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.** **I am starting a sort of group thing where you can PM me or sent me a review. If you have any problems that you want to talk about you can talk to me about it. If you are a new Christian and need some help from someone who has been a Christian for a long time you can PM me.**

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"My right side. Remember when we met about a month ago? When the bus crashed a syringe hit me and make a long gash on my side." Jethro painfully explained. "I did what I cold to treat it but it got infected several times."

The Doctor looked where Jethro was hurt and sighed.

"Not only do you have a very infected gash but several broken ribs." The Doctor sighed. "I'll have to treat it when we get to the TARDIS. You know everyone who's seen me regenerate usually freaks out."

"This isn't the first time I've seen you regenerate. Also because Rose and Sarah Jane have told me what happened." Jethro answered. Then Jethro got up. When Jethro and the Doctor were back in the TARDIS the Doctor did what he could for the TARDIS. Jethro went to his room and grabbed a syringe. He injected himself with drugs. Then he went back out. He found the Doctor in the main room.

"Jethro, sit down. I need to check your wound and ribs." The Doctor ordered. Jethro did what the Doctor said. When the Doctor finished treating Jethro's injuries he sighed. Jethro put on a blue- green shirt. " You know that gash explains a lot. Sometimes when you wore a white shirt there was a spot of blood on it." Jethro smiled. "You've changed a lot from wearing all black to now being like other boys."

"Thanks." Jethro replied.

 _~LINE BREAK~_

 **This part is after Vampires of Venice.**

"So where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked.

"How about somewhere dangerous." Amy replied. The Doctor smiled and took them someplace dangerous. When they walked out of the TARDIS they were surrounded by soldiers. They all had guns. Jethro found a gun next to him. Jethro saw one of the guys point a gun at The Doctor and Jethro in front of the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor yelled as Jethro got shot.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Travels pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jethro gasped as he was shot. He stood up on his own 2 feet and walked up to the guys.

"What do you want?" Jethro asked.

"You are intruders you must be destroyed." One of the guys said as he pointed the gun at Amy.

"No one is going to hurt my friends."

Then Jethro grabbed the man's arm and pointed the gun to the ceiling. The gun went over and shattered the glass roof. The glass fell on Jethro and the shoulders.

"Jethro!" The Doctor, Amy and Rory shouted. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory ran to where Jethro was. Rory checked to see if the shoulders were alive.

"They're all dead. He killed them." Rory gasped. Then Amy and The Doctor found Jethro who was covered in glass. The Doctor checked Jethro pulsed and sighed in relief.

"He's still alive." The Doctor sighed in relief. Then Jethro groaned in pain. Jethro opened his eyes slightly and saw the Doctor. Then he whimpered in pain.

"IT hurts all over." Jethro whimpered.

"Soon you'll feel better." The doctor replied. Then he put his hand on one of the wounds. Jethro cried weakly in pain.

"It hurts."

"I know."

"Hey, you saved us. You did a good job." Amy said. Jethro nodded and then started closing his eyes.

"Doctor, we need to get him to the TARDIS." Rory ordered. "Jethro, stay awake." Jethro opened his eyes.

"I'm tired." Jethro moaned. Then Jethro fell asleep.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Rory sadly said as he checked Jethro over. They got Jethro in the TARDIS. They got Jethro into his room and put him on the bed. Rory and the Doctor did what they could for Jethro. Jethro had a piece of glass sticking out of his right leg.

"Amy, hold his right leg down. I have to remove a piece of glass." Rory ordered quietly. Amy did as she was told. Rory careful removed the glass. When he did Jethro whimpered. Blood poured out of the wound. Rory took some gauze and put it on the wound and pushed. The blood was coming out of the wound quickly. It took a while before the bleeding stopped. Rory stitched the wound and then bandaged it. When they finished treating Jethro, the Doctor saw something. He went to Jethro's desk. He picked up a syringe and realized that Jethro was still on drugs.

"Rory, can you tell me what this is?" The Doctor wondered. Rory looked at the syringe.

"It's morphine." Rory said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Travels pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What?" Rory asked.

"This is Jethro's. I thought he wasn't addicted. He said that he stopped but he lied." The Doctor said.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

So the Doctor watched over Jethro. A few hours later, Jethro woke up.

"Jethro, do you know what I found?" The Doctor questioned. Jethro panicked a bit but hid it.

"No." Jethro lied. Then The Doctor showed Jethro.

"You lied to me. Why?"

"I couldn't go through the withdrawal. It's too painful."

"You'll have to get use to the pain. You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry."

Jethro started crying.

"I found where you hid all of them. You're not getting them back. You're going through the withdrawal." The Doctor sternly explained.

"Please, no." Jethro cried. "I didn't mean to."

"You should have thought about the consequences."

Then the Doctor left. Jethro curled up in a ball and cried. The Doctor went to Amy and Rory.

"What happened?" Amy wondered.

"He's going through withdrawal whether he likes it or not. I've made sure that there's nothing he can use to harm himself." The Doctor replied.

"I'm going to get him something to eat."

So Amy got Jethro something to eat. She went into Jethro's room. Jethro was in bed crying.

"Hey, I'd thought you'd be hungry." Amy quietly said. She put the tray on the bed next to Jethro.

"No thanks." Jethro sighed sadly.

"You need to eat something."

"I don't want to."

"At least drink some water."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, 'No'."

"Look Rory told me what you would go through. He said that you would feel better if you had something to eat and something to drink. I'm going to stay here till you eat everything on that plate."

"Then you'll be here for a long time."

"I have all day. I do know how to make you eat. Do you want me to do it?"

Jethro sighed. He took the plate and ate the fruits on the plate. When he was done, he drank some water. Amy smiled.

"I knew you were hungry." Amy chuckled. Amy took the empty plate and cup and left. Jethro looked at his arm and saw that part of his arm was bandaged. He tried to get out of bed but felt faint. He passed out on the bed.

TBC

 **Sorry about the fact that the Doctor was mean in this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Travels pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

A few hours later, Jethro woke up and started moaning as the pain he felt got worse. He whimpered in pain. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Then Rory came in.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked.

"It hurts. It hurts to do anything. I haven't had the morphine in over 36 hours. I need it now! It hurts too much. I can't calm down. I can't control my breathing." Jethro answered.

"You'll get better. You just need to rest."

"No. I'm not going to get better. I'm going to die. You guys don't even care do you? You don't care if I die."

"I care. I'm a nurse and I will make sure that you get better. Now rest before you get worse. If you don't calm down then you will get worse."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

Then Rory left.

"No! I can't calm down. I'm dying. I'm going to die if you don't help me. Please, help me!" Jethro shouted. He grabbed a book and threw it at the door in anger. He laid on his side and cried. The blankets on his bed were a mess. He felt really thirsty. He tried to sit up but was too lightheaded. When it passed, he got up and walked slowly. When he got to the door he collapsed. He leaned against the wall next to the door and tried to stay awake. He wheezed as he tried to control his breathing. Several minutes later, Amy came in. She saw Jethro and kneeled next to him.

"Jethro, what happened?" Amy wondered.

"I need some water." Jethro wheezed.

"Ok. I'll go get you some."

So Amy went to get Jethro some water. When she came back Jethro was shaking. She helped Jethro drink the water. When Jethro was done, he relaxed. Amy helped Jethro get to bed. She covered Jethro up and then left. She went to The Doctor and Rory who were talking.

"How is he?" Rory asked.

"He's sleeping. He needed some water. He's really scared. He needs people that are there for him not people who are mad at him for lying. He can't walk very far so he won't be able to get something to drink or eat so we need to help him." Amy explained.

"Ok."

Jethro got worse. He started wheezing more and more. He started to have a fever. He woke up and saw the Doctor beside him in the chair sleeping. Jethro gasped in pain.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Travels pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The Doctor woke up when he heard Jethro gasp. He sat up and looked at Jethro.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"My side hurts really bad. It hard to breathe properly." Jethro strained.

"You'll get better. Just relax. You need to lie still."

Jethro nodded.

"Can I have some water?" Jethro wondered.

"Sure." The Doctor answered. The Doctor got Jethro a cup of water and helped Jethro drink it. When Jethro was done, the Doctor put it on the night table. Jethro laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets up so that it was covering his shoulders. He sat up against the pillows. He was panting a lot. Jethro had several layers of sweat covering his face. Jethro groaned slightly as the pain in his side got worse. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Jethro was very weak. Jethro felt very tired and fell asleep. The Doctor saw that Jethro was asleep and helped Jethro. He laid Jethro on the bed and covered him up. He sat down in the chair and watched over Jethro. Jethro was breathing heavily. A few hours later, Jethro woke up again.

"You should go back to sleep." The Doctor whispered as he put a cold, wet cloth on Jethro's forehead.

"I can't." Jethro rasped. Then he cried out in pain.

"It's just a cramp." The Doctor said.

"It hurts really bad. It feels like my whole body is on fire." Jethro cried. Jethro calmed down the best he could and tried to relax but couldn't. Then trouble hit. Jethro felt a wave of nausea. He sat up and vomited. He vomited a lot. The Doctor grabbed Jethro's shoulders and helped him. Jethro coughed between heaves. Jethro was very weak when it was over. He collapsed against The Doctor and panted. The Doctor hugged Jethro close. Jethro cried and then vomited again. When it was all over, he cried. The Doctor cleaned the vomit up and made sure that Jethro was okay. He helped Jethro clean up. He got Jethro some clothes and gave them to Jethro.

"You should get changed. I'll be outside when you're done." The Doctor suggest.

"Ok." Jethro slurred. So the Doctor left. Jethro changed his clothes. When he was done he passed out on the bed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Travels pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Jethro?" The Doctor said. Then he knocked. When Jethro didn't answer the Doctor went in. He saw that Jethro had passed out on the bed. He sighed and went to Jethro. He cleaned the mess that Jethro had made and then made Jethro comfortable. The Doctor put his hand on Jethro's forehead and found it burning hot. "Oh, Jethro." The Doctor sighed and went to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He put the cloth in the water and then put it on Jethro's forehead. Jethro breathed deeply and the Doctor smiled. He sat down and watched over Jethro. Jethro started whimpering and thrashing a couple hours later. The doctor shushed Jethro and Jethro opened his eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel?" The Doctor whispered.

"So weak. I'm in so much pain. It's hard to breath." Jethro whimpered.

"You'll get better."

Then Jethro moaned.

"Doctor, my leg hurts." Jethro moaned.

"Which leg?" The Doctor asked.

"My right leg."

The Doctor looked at Jethro's right leg. When he saw Jethro's wounds he sighed and looked at all the rest of Jethro's wounds. Then he went to get Rory.

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted. Then Rory came.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"I think Jethro's wounds are infected."

Then both Rory and the Doctor ran to Jethro's room. Rory looked at Jethro's wounds and sighed.

"His wounds are infected. The infection is pretty bad." Rory sighed. Jethro panted and then cried out in pain. Rory checked Jethro's temperature. "If we were on earth then I would sent him to the hospital. His fever is almost dangerously high."

"Let's get to work then." Then Doctor said. Rory got what they needed. When Rory went in, Jethro was worse. His breath was labored. The Doctor came to Rory. "I don't know what happened. He was just panting and then he started doing this. He still awake but he's not coherent. He also can't understand what I'm talking about."

"Let me see." Rory said. Rory went to Jethro and checked Jethro's pulse. "Jethro, speak to me." All Jethro did was look at Rory confused. Then Rory looked at the Doctor. "You're right."

So they got to worked treating Jethro's wounds. Jethro cried out in pain several times. When they were done, Jethro cried. Rory watched over Jethro and checked his wounds every once in a while. Jethro didn't sleep. Rory tried to get Jethro to sleep but Jethro couldn't. Jethro got better. Jethro was trying to sleep but then felt very nauseous. He sat up quickly and heaved. He vomited on himself and then vomited on the blankets. Jethro sat on his knees and vomited. When he finished he realized something.

TBC

 **Sorry this chapter took a while but the computer was not responding very well. Again for the billionth time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Travels pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Oh no." Jethro groaned.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I think I may have you know what."

"I'll get you some clothes."

Rory got Jethro some clothes. Then he left. Jethro got changed. He was about to put on his shirt but then had a bad dizzy spell.

"Rory!" Jethro shouted. Then Rory came in.

"What is it?" Rory wondered.

"I feel really dizzy."

"Lie down. Maybe that will help."

Jethro nodded and did as he was told. Jethro started to feel better. Jethro sat up again but then his head started hurting. He cried out in pain and laid back down.

"My head hurts." Jethro whimpered.

"You'll feel better. I'll turn the light off and then turn on the lamp." Rory replied. Jethro nodded. Rory turned the light off and turned the lamp on. Jethro sighed a bit and then closed his eyes. Jethro was so still that Rory thought he was asleep.

"Jethro?" Rory whispered. Jethro groaned and rolled onto his side. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me." Jethro moaned.

"You were still."

"I'm tired. I don't have a lot of strength. I want to sleep but I can't."

"Just try to sleep. "

"Good thing I'm not home, going through this."

"Why?"

"My parents would never let me rest."

Rory and Jethro chuckled. Rory went to get Jethro some water and food. When he got back Jethro was on his knees crying and panting in pain. He was sweating a lot and was in agony. Rory put the tray down and went to Jethro's side.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't care. You made this happen to me. You want me to suffer. I need help. I need my drugs!" Jethro angrily said. Rory grabbed Jethro's shoulders.

"You'll be fine. You'll make it. Just rest."

"I need my drugs!"

"Ok. I'll go get them."

Rory went out. Jethro started to relax a bit. Rory found the others.

"Doctor, I need one of Jethro's syringes. I'm going use something else instead of morphine." Rory said. The Doctor handed Rory a syringe. Rory went into Jethro's room. Jethro saw Rory with the syringe and tried to back away.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Travels pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What are you doing?" Jethro asked.

"You wanted me to give you it." Rory answered.

"I don't want it. Keep it away from me."

"Oh, it was the mood swings."

Rory put the syringe away and grabbed the tray of food. He put it on the bed next to Jethro.

"You need to eat." Rory ordered.

"I don't have an appetite." Jethro replied.

"Doesn't matter. You must eat."

"I-I-I just w-w-want to sleep."

"After you eat. I will force you to eat if necessary."

Jethro sighed and tried to eat. He ate a few bites and then stopped.

"I can't eat anymore." Jethro said.

"At least you tried. Drink some water. I'll be right back." Rory sighed. Jethro took the cup and then drank the water slowly. Rory went to take the rest of the food to the kitchen. When Rory left, Amy came in. Jethro was very shaky and could barely drink the water. Amy grabbed the cup.

"Here. Let me help." Amy said. She helped Jethro drink the water. When Jethro was done, he laid down on his side. He didn't stop shaking but he did start crying. He had a runny nose. Amy saw that Jethro had a runny nose and got a tissue box. Jethro wiped his nose and saw blood on the tissue.

"I think I have a nose bleed." Jethro moaned. Then Rory came in. He saw that Jethro's nose was bleeding and helped Jethro the best he could. When the nose bleed had stopped, Jethro felt very weak. Jethro moaned and laid down on the bed. He tried to sleep but couldn't. Then he felt a wave of pain. He groaned and panted in pain. He could barely move without being in pain. Then he vomited before he could stop it. He vomited for several minutes. When it was over, Jethro was in a lot of pain. Then Jethro screamed in pain.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Travels pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you _RainbowAnimation_ and _SlytherinHolmes_ for liking my stories. You guys have given me hope to write another one.  
**

Rory helped Jethro lay on his back. Jethro panted in pain and had tears running down his cheeks. When the pain passed, Jethro calmed down.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked.

"So tired." Jethro whimpered weakly.

"Try to sleep."

Jethro nodded and tried to sleep. Rory cleaned up the mess and watched over Jethro who whimpered and groaned in pain. For several hours Jethro suffered from excruciating pain. Jethro couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. Jethro's fever was very high. Then Rory remembered something. He checked where Jethro had been shot. The wound was very deep. Rory went out and got The Doctor. As they went to Jethro's room Rory explained to the Doctor what happened. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to see if the bullet was still in Jethro.

"It's still in him." The Doctor gasped. Rory got what they needed and they went to work removing the bullet. Jethro was in a lot of pain. He had no choice but to stay awake the whole time. Jethro screamed in pain when Rory cut into Jethro's skin and removed the bullet. Jethro was in so much pain that he passed out. When Jethro passed out, Rory sighed.

"He needs the sleep." Rory sighed.

"Let's get this finished." The Doctor said. So they finished treating Jethro's wound. When they finished, they careful bandaged Jethro's wound. The Doctor watched over Jethro who eventually woke up.

"What happened?" Jethro asked.

"You passed out. You've been asleep for a few hours. You should rest." The Doctor explained. Jethro nodded and tried to rest. A few hours later, Jethro sat up carefully and started heaving. He dry heaved a lot before he actually vomited. When he vomited, he felt intense pain. The Doctor was with him and helped him sit up. Jethro vomited on the blankets for several minutes. When Jethro was done, he laid down on his side and clutched his stomach. Then Jethro groaned.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Travels pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"My side hurts." Jethro groaned. The Doctor pressed where Jethro was in pain.

"It's just a cramp." The Doctor sighed. Jethro nodded. Then Jethro groaned in pain. "What?"

"My arms hurt."

"Describe the pain."

"It aches."

The Doctor sighed. Jethro moaned. Jethro stopped moaning a few minutes later. The Doctor cleaned up Jethro's mess. Then Jethro started having tremors. The tremors got worse. For several hours Jethro had the tremors. Finally the tremors stopped. When it did Jethro was able to relax. The next day was painful and hard for Jethro. Jethro was very tired but couldn't sleep. By the end of the next day, Jethro was drained. His stomach was empty. He was dehydrated. He could barely move. He was exhausted. Rory had come in with something for Jethro to eat. He put the bowl of warm soup and water on the night table. He helped Jethro get propped up against the pillows. He helped Jethro eat and drink. Jethro was very weak and could barely swallow. Rory helped Jethro lie down. Jethro wanted to sleep but couldn't. He had dark circles under his eyes. His face was drained of all color. He was wheezing badly.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked.

"Too tired." Jethro strained.

"Soon you'll be able to sleep. Just rest the best you can."

Jethro nodded and closed his eyes. Rory was right. A few hours later, Jethro fell asleep. Rory went and found Amy and The Doctor.

"How's Jethro?" Amy asked.

"He's asleep. He's completely drained. He'll be asleep for a while." Rory explained.

"Good."

Rory was right. Over the next several hours, Jethro got better. His face was no longer deathly pale. Amy was watching over Jethro. It was morning when Jethro woke up. Jethro yawned and rolled onto his side. He saw Amy and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Amy wondered.

"Better. Can have something to eat?" Jethro sighed.

"Ok."

Amy left. Then Jethro passed out.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Travels pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Jethro passed out, Amy came in with Jethro's breakfast. She saw that Jethro had passed out. Jethro had his legs off the bed. Amy careful put Jethro's legs on the bed and covered him up. Jethro was sleeping peacefully. When Amy was done, she went to her boys.

"How's Jethro?" The Doctor asked.

"He woke up but when I left, he passed out. He's still tired but I know that he will get better. He was sleeping peacefully but his skin seemed to be a bit yellow. Just a bit." Amy explained. Then Rory ran to Jethro. He went in and checked Jethro over. Then the Doctor came over used his sonic screwdriver to see what was going on.

"He needs a new liver. AB+." The Doctor said. So the Doctor took the TARDIS back to Jethro's home. He went to Jethro's room and picked Jethro up. He made sure that there was a blanket on him. He carried Jethro out of the TARDIS. Biff and Val came out. When Val saw Jethro she began to cry. Biff went to the Doctor and took Jethro.

"What happened?" Biff asked.

"I'll explain when we get inside. He needs to be in bed." The Doctor sadly sighed. So they all went inside. Biff put Jethro in bed. Amy, Rory, Val, Biff, and The Doctor went to the living room to talk.

"What happened?" Biff repeated.

"About a week ago we were visiting this place and there were soldiers ready to kill us. One of the soldiers was able to kill me but Jethro got in the way. He went to them and when another shoulder was about to kill Jethro pointed the gun to the glass roof. The gun went off and glass fell on them. We got Jethro to the TARDIS and treated him. Then we found out that he was addicted to morphine. I made him go through withdrawal. He went through it and then a few hours ago showed signs of liver failure. That's when I decided that we needed to come here. He's should wake up soon. I'm so grateful that I got the chance to know him and go on adventures with him. He's a very important person now. He's strong and will survive but he needs you guys to help him." The Doctor explained. Then Jethro walked in.

"Mum, dad?" Jethro whimpered.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Travels pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Jethro, you should be in bed." Val said.

"What's going on?" Jethro whimpered.

"Your liver is failing. You're a bit yellow."

Val helped Jethro sit down. Jethro felt tired and fell asleep.

"He's so sick." Val sighed.

"He'll need to get to the hospital soon." Rory said. Biff took Jethro back to bed. It was night when Jethro woke up. The Doctor was watching Jethro. Jethro rasped in pain.

"My side hurts." Jethro rasped.

"You'll be ok. Just rest." The Doctor whispered. Jethro nodded and rolled unto his side. Just as Jethro was almost asleep, He started vomiting. The Doctor helped Jethro sit up. Jethro heaved for several minutes. When he had vomited all the contents of his stomach, he dry heaved. When it was all over, Val and Biff came in.

"Jethro, what happened?" Val asked.

"He vomited." The Doctor answered.

"I don't feel so good." Jethro moaned. The Doctor cleaned up the mess. Jethro managed to eat and drink abit before falling asleep. Jethro was in bed sleeping when The Doctor came out.

"He vomited a bit of blood. It won't be long before he needs to go to the hospital." The Doctor explained sadly.

"How long?" Biff questioned.

"Weeks, months. Who knows."

For the next couple of weeks Jethro was tired and weak. One day, Jethro was in the kitchen drinking some water. Amy saw that Jethro was very weak and tired.

"You should go to bed. You look tired." Amy suggested.

"Ok." Jethro answered. Jethro was walking back to his room when he passed out. Biff, Rory, and The Doctor went to Jethro. Biff rolled Jethro over.

"Jethro, wake up. You need to wake up." Biff ordered. Jethro remained asleep. Val called for help. Soon help came. They got Jethro to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Jethro was close to death.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Travels pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The Doctors and nurses did what they could Jethro. One of the doctors went to Jethro's parents.

"How is he?" Val asked.

"He's very weak. We'll have to put him on life- support soon. His liver is failing. He has weeks at most." John said.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes."

So Val and Biff went to see Jethro. Jethro was still unconscious. Biff and Val sat down and watched Jethro. Val held Jethro's hand. A few minutes later, Jethro slowly and weakly squeezed his mom's hand. Val gasped and looked up at Jethro. Jethro opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" Jethro whimpered.

"You passed out." Val answered. "The doctors said that you had weeks at most. You should get some sleep."

"I'll be fine."

"I know."

Then Jethro closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the next week Jethro was weak. Jethro had a slight fever one day. Jethro was semi-conscious. Val was tending to his fever when he stopped breathing. Doctors and nurses came in. They managed to get Jethro on life- support. That night, John came in.

"Jethro's in luck. We have a liver." John said. Val and Biff were happy. They got Jethro into surgery. A few hours later, John came out to see Rory, Amy, The Doctor, Biff, and Val.

"How's Jethro?" Biff asked.

"The surgery was a success. He'll be fine." John replied. Everyone sighed in relief. Val and Biff went to see Jethro who was awake.

"How do you feel?" Val wondered.

"A bit better but I'm still in pain." Jethro hoarsely said.

"You'll be fine."

Jethro nodded and fell asleep.

"He'll need that sleep. He has a long recovery ahead of him." John sighed. Jethro spent most of his time sleeping. A few weeks later, Jethro was out of the hospital. When Jethro was home, he spent his time sleeping. When Jethro was awake he would eat and drink. A month later, Jethro was able to get up and walk around more. Eventually Jethro recovered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Travels pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One day, Amy, Rory, and The Doctor were about to leave. Jethro looked out the window. He grabbed his book bag and was about to leave when his mom came.

"Jethro, where are you going?" Val said.

"I'm going with them." Jethro answered.

"You can't. You could die."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"What he's shown me. He has shown me amazing things. I was there when the earth was moved and the daleks attacked. I saw horrible things too but I saw the Doctor help them. He said that his species could not interfere with time but he was the last of his kind and he interfered with time and saved people. I got to see other worlds and meet other people."

"You could die."

"I would die saving lives. I don't know what to do with my life so I'm going with him to explore."

"You can stay here and figure out."

"I can't. Not till I find a purpose. I'm 18. Almost 19. I can make decisions for myself and I'm going."

Then Jethro left. He knocked on the TARDIS door.

"Doctor, open this door. You're not leaving without me." Jethro sternly said. The Doctor opened the door.

I thought you wanted to stay." The Doctor said.

"Why would I want to stay when I can see other worlds and save lives and find a purpose in my life? Besides my parents would annoy me every day."

The Doctor smiled and they both went into the TARDIS. Then the TARDIS started taking them some place.

"Where are we going?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know. I can't override it." The Doctor answered.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Travels pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Then the TARDIS stopped.

"Well, we've landed." The Doctor said.

"But where?" Jethro asked.

"Let's go see."

So they went out. There was firing all around them. Jethro saw a wounded girl and went to her.

"Hey, my name's Jethro. What's yours?" Jethro greeted.

"Lily." Lily murmured.

"Lily, what happened?"

"These big monster attacked us. They killed my mum and dad."

"Let's get you to safety. Ok?"

"Ok."

So Jethro picked the girl up and followed Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. They found a hospital. Jethro put Lily on one of the tables and was about to leave when Lily grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." Lily said.

"Ok. I'll stay." Jethro whispered. Rory checked Lily over and then cleaned the gash on her forehead and arm. Lily winced in pain and squeezed Jethro's hand. Jethro softly smiled at her. "It's ok." Jethro rubbed Lily's cheek. Lily nodded. Rory finished treating Lily and then talked to Jethro.

"How is she?" Jethro whispered.

"Her wounds will heal in time but she has a fever. She's ill." Rory answered. Jethro went to Lily and put his hand on her forehead and gasped. He realized that Rory was right she did have a fever. Jethro's eyes filled up with tears and he let them fall. He picked Lily up and held her close. Then one of the doctors came.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We don't know." Jethro cried.

"Then let's figure that out."

The man checked Lily over and then sighed.

"She has the plague that's been going around. Since this war began, people has been getting sick. We think that the others are causing it. My name is John." John explained.

"How long does she have?" Jethro questioned.

"A few weeks at most. I'll get one of the nurses to come here to take care of her."

"No, I'll take care of her. Tell me what to expect and what to do."

John sighed and told Jethro what would happened. Then he left.

"Where are we?" Amy asked quietly.

"Earth. 2456. The world war lll." The doctor answered. Then Lily started coughing. Jethro shushed Lily and sat down on the bed.

"Amy, can you find Lily a new dress?" Jethro asked.

"Ok." Amy replied.

"Why are you acting the way you are to her?" The Doctor wondered.

"I feel bad for her. I want to help her." Jethro replied. "Just to think that 30 years later, I will be born just 20 years after the war ended."

"But remember that since the war ended the humans have completed many things."

"I know."

Then Amy came back with a new dress for Lily. Then Lily started crying.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**Travels pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jethro shushed Lily and gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok." Jethro whispered.

"I don't feel good." Lily cried.

"I know. Amy's going to help you get dressed into something cleaner. I'll be right outside. Ok?"

"OK."

Jethro got up and went with Rory and the Doctor. When Amy was done helping Lily, she went out. Jethro went in and sat down next to Lily on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Jethro asked.

"Not too good." Lily groaned. Jethro laid down on the bed next to Lily. He hugged Lily close to him. Lily curled up next to Jethro.

"How old are you?" Jethro asked. Lily held up 5 fingers. "5?"

Lily nodded. Jethro was a bit shocked. Lily was small for a 5 year old. Then Rory, Amy, and The Doctor came in. Lily fell asleep.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"She's 5 years old but she's so small and light." Jethro said.

"She was born in hard times."

"I know."

The Doctor sighed.

"What is it?" Jethro asked.

"I remember reading about this. There was a little girl named Lily. One day, her parents died. A man took care of her. Well she went missing some time later. They said that the man also went missing." The Doctor explained.

"Are you saying that I'm going to take her away?"

"Most likely."

Jethro thought about what the Doctor said. Jethro watched over Lily and took care of her. It was night. Lily was crying in pain. She had a dangerously high fever. Jethro was tending to her fever. He was soaking a cloth in a bowl of cold water. He gently took the wet cloth and put it on Lily's forehead.

"You'll be ok." Jethro whispered.

"It hurts. I can't move my toes or fingers." Lily cried painfully. Jethro felt tears in his eyes.

"You'll be fine."

Lily nodded and then started coughing. Jethro helped her sit up and hugged her close. Lily coughed onto his shoulder. Then Lily started retching.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Travels pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jethro started to panic and then Lily vomited. Jethro realized what was going on and rubbed Lily's back gently.

"Let it out. You'll be ok." Jethro whispered. Lily did as Jethro said. She cried as she vomited on Jethro's shirt. When she was done, Jethro hugged her as they cried. When Lily fell asleep, Jethro laid her down and then went to change shirts. When he took his shirt off he saw blood on it where Lily had vomited. Jethro cried knowing that she didn't have as long as they thought. Jethro put a new shirt on and went out to see Lily. He smiled softly when he saw Lily. He sat down in a chair next to Lily's bed. For the next few days, Lily would cough and vomit a lot. Jethro stayed with her and didn't sleep. He didn't eat or drink. One day, Lily was panting. Amy was behind Jethro who was trying to take care of Lily.

"Jethro, you must sleep." Amy ordered.

"Not till she's better." Jethro answered.

"Jethro, you're killing yourself."

Jethro ignored Amy. Jethro's face was pale. He had dark circles under his eyes. Lily kept getting worse. As Lily got weaker, Jethro got weaker. Lily had been sick for 2 weeks. Jethro was holding her as she slept. Lily had curled up on his lap. Then Lily had a seizure. Jethro panicked and put Lily on the bed.

"Rory!" Jethro shouted. Then Rory and the Doctor ran in. Rory saw what was going on and went to Jethro. Lily started gagging.

"Jethro, roll her onto her side." Rory ordered. Jethro did as he was told. When he rolled Lily onto her side, she started vomiting blood. When the seizure was over, Rory checked Lily over. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest, food, and water." Jethro sighed in relief. A few hours later, Lily woke up.

"Hey, Lily. How do you feel?" Jethro asked.

"Better. You looked sick. Are you sick?" Lily said.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah."

Then Jethro went to get them something to eat and drink. When Jethro came back he put the plates of food on the bed. He put one in front of Lily.

"Eat. You need it." Jethro ordered sternly. Lily did as she was told. Both Lily and Jethro ate. When they were done, Jethro put the plates on the table and laid down next to Lily. Jethro felt tired and fell asleep. Lily looked at Jethro and then laid down next to him and fell asleep. A few hours later, Jethro started coughing.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Travels pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Rory heard Jethro and ran in. He went to Jethro's side and rolled Jethro onto his back. Jethro continued to cough. Rory checked Jethro over.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Jethro has the plague." Rory answered. Then Jethro woke up.

"What's going on?" Jethro slurred.

"You have the plague." Rory replied. Jethro looked down at Lily and gasped. Then Lil woke up. She sat up and looked at Jethro.

"Are you sick? You looked sick." Lily wondered.

"Yeah. I am. I'm very sick. You should stay with Amy. She'll look after you." Jethro said.

"I want to stay with you."

"You could get sick again. I don't want to watch you suffer. Go with Amy. I'll be fine."

"Ok."

Then Lily went with Amy. Jethro took the blanket and covered himself up. Jethro felt tired and fell asleep. Several hours later, Jethro woke up. He sat up and felt very faint. He laid back down and tried to control his breathing.

"How do you feel?" The Doctor asked.

"Weaker. How's Lily?" Jethro panted.

"She's fine. She misses you though."

"I miss her too but I don't want her to get sick."

"I understand. You have been like a father to her."

"I want her to be happy. She's only 5 and yet she's lost her parents. I want her to be happy."

Then Jethro started coughing. The Doctor helped Jethro sit up. Jethro used his hand to cover his mouth. Several minutes later, Jethro stopped coughing. Jethro looked at his hand and saw blood.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Travels pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sorry, I haven't been on for more than a week.**

"Oh, no." Jethro sighed as the Doctor helped him lie down.

"Lie down and relax." The Doctor ordered. Jethro did as he was told. Jethro watched as The Doctor cleaned his hand. "You should drink some water." The Doctor helped Jethro drink some water. When Jethro was done, he felt weak and fell asleep. As Jethro slept, he got worse. A few hours later, he had a coughing fit. He felt someone help him sit up. As that person helped him sit up, he found it easier to breathe. When he finally stopped coughing, he opened his eyes. He saw Rory watching him.

"How long was I asleep?" Jethro wondered hoarsely.

"A few hours." Rory answered.

"Now I know why I feel exhausted."

"You look exhausted."

"Thanks."

"Do you want anything?"

"Just something to knock me out for several days."

Rory laughed a bit at that. Jethro felt weak and was about to fall asleep but vomited. He heaved several times bring up food, water, phlegm, and blood. When Jethro was done, he felt so weak that he collapsed against the pillows and passed out.

"Jethro?" Rory said while shaking Jethro. Jethro didn't respond. Rory cleaned up the mess Jethro had made. When he was finished, he took Jethro's shirt off so that he could clean Jethro's shirt. Then Lily came in. She went to Jethro's side and sat on the bed.

"Is he ok?" Lily asked curiously.

"No. He's still very ill." Rory replied.

"Can I watch over him?"

"You can stay for a couple minutes but then you must leave. You can't get sick again. It'll hurt him."

"Ok."

Then Rory went to get Jethro's shirt cleaned. A few minutes later, Rory came back.

"You need to go." Rory ordered.

"Ok." Lily sighed. Then she left. Rory checked Jethro over and realized that Jethro's fever was too high. Rory went and got help. He found John and told what was going on.

"I was checking him over. That's when I realized that his fever was very high." Rory explained. They went into Jethro's room. John went to Jethro and checked Jethro's fever.

"You're right. His fever is too high. I need you to get a bowl of cold water and some cloth." John answered. Rory did as he was told. He put the water and cloth on the night table and John took one cloth and put it in the water. Then he put it on Jethro's forehead. Then he wet another cloth and put it on Jethro's chest. Then Jethro started gasping.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Travels pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jethro was very close to death. He gasped for a few minutes and then stopped breathing.

"He's stopped breathing but his heart is beating." Rory said.

"You know what to do." John answered. Rory nodded and started doing CPR. After a few hits, Jethro started breathing again. John checked Jethro over and sadly sighed. He looked at Rory who was tending to Jethro's fever. "He doesn't have long. Maybe a few hours."

"I'll get the others." Rory suggested. Then he went to get Amy, the Doctor, and Lily. When they returned, Jethro was starting to wake up.

"What's going on?" Jethro rasped weakly.

"You're very weak. You don't have long." John explained before he left.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lily asked as she went to Jethro's side.

"No. I'm very ill. I'm too weak." Jethro whispered.

"No, you're going to be fine. You have to be fine. You can't die."

Jethro shushed Lily who was crying.

"Everything will be fine." Jethro strained. Rory helped Jethro get propped up against the pillows. Jethro grabbed Lily and hugged her. Lily cried on Jethro's shoulder. Jethro let tears fall down his face. Jethro felt scared about dying. Lily and Jethro talked for a few hours.

"I love to go outside at night and look up at the sky and watch the stars. They're so beautiful." Lily said sadly.

"I know what you mean. Soon maybe you'll get to see the stars." Jethro replied happily.

"I hope so."

Then Jethro started coughing. Rory came in and helped Jethro. When Jethro was done coughing Rory handed him a cup of cold water. When Jethro was done, he started convulsing.

"Lily, I need you stay back." Rory ordered. Lily did as she was told. Rory did what he could for Jethro. When the seizure was over, Jethro passed out. Rory checked Jethro's pulse and found it stronger.

"Is he ok?" Lily wondered.

"He's getting better."

"Can I stay with him?"

"Ok."

Then Rory left. Lily sat down next to Jethro on the bed. Lily took the blankets and covered Jethro up the best she could. Lily put her head on Jethro's chest. She could hear Jethro's heartbeat. She felt relief when she heard Jethro's heart. Several hours later, Jethro started moaning.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**Travels pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Lily had fallen asleep and didn't know that Jethro was awake. Jethro put his hand on Lily's back. He looked at Lily and smiled. He rubbed Lily's back gently. Then he fell asleep. A few minutes later, Rory came in with Amy.

"Looks like Jethro woke up and then fell asleep." Rory said.

"I'm not really asleep." Jethro moaned. Jethro opened his eyes and looked up at Rory and Amy. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

Rory got Jethro a cup of water and gave it to Jethro. Jethro slowly drank the water. He gave the cup back to Rory and then took the blankets and covered him and Lily up.

"When was the last time she slept?" Jethro asked as he looked at Lily.

"A couple nights ago. She would fall asleep but only for an hour or two." Amy replied. "I tried to help her sleep but she wouldn't. She only wanted to see you."

"I'm going to let her rest. She needs it."

"You should sleep as well." Rory ordered.

"I will."

SO Jethro did as he was told. Several minutes later, Jethro fell asleep. The next day, Jethro woke up. Lily started to wake up. Lily looked up at Jethro and Jethro tickled her. Lily giggled. Jethro sat up and hugged Lily.

"How do you feel?" Jethro whispered.

"Hungry." Lily answered.

"Me too."

Then Amy came in.

"I thought I heard voices." Amy said.

"Can we have something to eat?" Lily asked.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

Lily smiled. Amy went to get Jethro and Lily something to eat. Lily sat next to Jethro and let Jethro wrap his arm around her. Lily put her head on Jethro's shoulder.

"Are you going to take care of me?" Lily wondered.

"Yes. I will always take care of you." Jethro answered.

"Thank you."

Then Amy came in with breakfast. She put on the bed.

"I'll leave you alone for a while." Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy." Jethro replied. Then Amy left. Jethro and Lily ate. Then as they finished, Jethro started coughing.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**Travels pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Amy came in as when she heard Jethro cough.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jethro strained. Then Jethro stopped coughing. "I must have gotten something stuck."

"Ok."

Then Amy left. Jethro and Lily finished eating and then went back to sleep. Amy took care of the dishes. For the next several days Jethro and Lily recovered. One day, Jethro and Lily were with Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. They all went into the TARDIS.

"Wow. It's so big but yet it's small on the outside." Lily exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's get you to your room." Amy said. So Lily and Amy went to Lily's room. Rory decided to follow them.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." Jethro sighed.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Ever since I decided to travel with you, I've seen amazing things. After what happened to me and Lily, I have decided that I want to become a doctor. I want to go home, get a house or someplace to stay, go to college, become a doctor, and be the dad that Lily needs."

"Ok."

"It's not that I don't want to travel. It's just that I found a purpose."

"I understand."

"Maybe every once in a while you can come get me and we can have an adventure."

"Ok."

Then Amy and Rory came in.

"What's going on?" Rory wondered.

"I'm going to go home with Lily and become a doctor. But first, Lily needs to see the stars." Jethro replied. Then Lily came in.

"What's going on?" Lily asked quietly.

"First, we're going to see the stars and then we are going to home." Jethro explained. So the doctor opened the door. Lily went to the door and looked at the stars.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Lily gasped.

"When we get home, we can see the stars every night."

"Ok."

Then they went to Jethro's house. Jethro and Lily got their things. They walked out and watched as the TARDIS disappeared. The Val and Biff came out.

"Jethro, you've been gone for a month." Val said.

"Yeah. I was busy. I'll explain. This is Lily. Her parents died some time ago so I decided to adopt her and I also decided to become a doctor." Jethro sighed.

"Let's go inside."

"Yeah."

The 4 walked inside. Jethro looked at the area where the TARDIS landed.

THE END


End file.
